


you run in my veins

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, One Shot, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: The morning after their bonding, Jesse and Hanzo get around to 'consummating' their 'marriage'.





	you run in my veins

Waking up comes in stages.

Jesse’s comfortably cool, draped as he is across Hanzo’s chest. The covers have been pulled down and are now tangled about their legs. Jesse curls closer to Hanzo, listening for that slow, occasional heartbeat.

His eyes drift closed when he hears it, feels it thud once against his cheek. He breathes in, long and deep, and relaxes, all the tension seeping out of him.

He hasn’t felt this at peace in a very, very long time.

Absently, he traces lines and designs on Hanzo’s skin, simply enjoying the feel of him and his body. Jesse traces a line up to the edge of the tattoo that spans the entirety of Hanzo’s left arm, dragging his nail lightly around the lines of colour etched into the skin.

Very slowly, and with much more care than anyone likely thought Jesse McCree capable of, he trails his fingers down the twining dragons whose heads make their home at Hanzo’s wrist. There’s a tingle against his skin as he goes, power crackling underneath the skin. And though his recollections are dim, he distinctly remembers those dragons coming to full, roaring life.

He remembers it being the most beautiful, terrifying thing he’s ever seen in his life. And he was trained by Reyes, so that’s saying something.

“What are you thinking?” Hanzo murmurs, softly. He trails the backs of his knuckles down Jesse’s cheek, cupping his chin and tilting it up. “Tell me?”

Jesse grins lazily, “How lucky I am to have you.”

“I’m yours, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says, guiding Jesse up to kiss him gently. “For as long as you will have me.”

“Y’know that means always, right? We’re practically married now.”

Hanzo smiles into their kiss, chasing Jesse’s lips down with his own, “By my kind’s terms, we are.”

“Oh yeah?”

“We exchanged blood with the intent to mate. That is all there is to it.” Hanzo brushes his nose against Jesse’s, his smile showing the hint of fang that sends a thrill down Jesse’s spine every time. “I am a part of you now, just as you are of me.”

“But y’know, there’s something you kinda of forgot,” Jesse says, grinning. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, leaning over Hanzo. “We need to finish consummating our marriage now, don’t we?”

“We engaged in such relations last night,” Hanzo replies, hands resting on Jesse’s hips. His smile turns dangerous. “But I would not object to a more… thorough experience.”

“Darling, I’m gonna ride you till I can’t walk straight,” Jesse says. “Been waiting for this chance for a long time now.”

Hanzo’s thumbs rub delightful circles against his hips, “You have wanted this for some time, now. So have I. It has been… difficult, on occasion, to keep my more base urges in check.”

Leaning down, Jesse presses a kiss to the side of Hanzo’s neck, lightly teething at the skin, “Oh? Tell me more about these ‘base urges’ of yours.”

It happens in less than the blink of an eye.

But Hanzo flips their positions, easily pinning both of Jesse’s wrists to the mattress above his head. His hair falls down around his face, fangs poking past his lips, and he smirks. He can obviously hear the way that Jesse’s heart flutters in his chest. Not to mention the way his dick perks up in interest against his thigh that’s slid between Jesse’s.

“I want you, Jesse,” Hanzo purrs. “I want all of you and I will not settle for anything less. I… want to possess you, body and soul.”

His pulse hammers in his ears, “You got me. I’m yours.”

“There is no coming back from this,” Hanzo warns. “You cannot easily give yourself to a vampire, Jesse. I will always want _more_.”

“You know me, Hanzo,” Jesse says, grinning up at him. “I’m just as hungry for you. And that’s not gonna change anytime soon. You keep trying to scare me off, but I’m still here.”

“Your strength has always been attractive.” Hanzo leans down, kisses him and nips at his lip. “You are far stronger than any man I have ever met and I want to be as strong as you. Sometimes I forget, you are no ordinary mortal.”

“Not really mortal any longer,” Jesse quips. “I’ve got vampire blood in me now.”

“ _Mine_.”

Hanzo’s voice is rough, nearly a growl, and it sends shivers down Jesse’s spine. He arches up, grinding his hardening dick against Hanzo’s hip.

“Yours, babe.” Jesse lightly tugs against Hanzo’s grip, finds it rock hard. There’ll be no getting out of that till Hanzo lets him up. “Now, we gonna keep talking a good game or you gonna deliver?”

He wiggles underneath Hanzo, arching his back and tilting his head to the side. He grins when he spots Hanzo’s pupils dilate, his eyes narrowing and focusing on the exposed, vulnerable flesh of Jesse’s neck.

“Wanna bite?”

It’s slow, the way that Hanzo lowers his face to Jesse’s neck. He murmurs against the skin, “Tempting…”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“I know.” Hanzo’s fangs prick at the skin, followed by his lips. “You so easily offer to share your life with me. It’s… quite – I’m not sure that I could find the words for it. But know that I do love you – more than anything else.”

“Love you too.”

He feels warm inside, complete. It’s a strange, new feeling but not an unwelcome one. How long had he felt this way and just… never put a name to it? But what’s done is done; they got to this point together and _that_ is what matters.

With one last squeeze, Hanzo releases Jesse’s wrists. His mouth doesn’t remain idle, though, and trails a series of biting kisses down Jesse’s neck and torso.

Fisting one hand in the sheets, Jesse tangles another in Hanzo’s hair. But he doesn’t pull or tug, just holds on and bites his lip to stop the frankly _embarrassing_ noises he wants to make from coming out. He’s quite certain, though, that he actually _whimpers_ when Hanzo’s fangs _finally_ sink into the flesh at his hip.

The bite itself doesn’t hurt. Rather, it feels pleasant and Jesse hums, hand tightening its grip on the sheets till he’s nearly ripped holes in them.

It’s a slow, easy draw and Jesse can feel the pull as Hanzo sucks at the wound. He wonders what it is that Hanzo sees, what he tastes.

Hanzo pulls away, licking the mark closed, and props his chin on Jesse’s hip, “I will never tire of the taste of you.”

“Good, cause I kinda find it hot,” Jesse mumbles, tugging on Hanzo’s hair. He’s painfully hard now, and he’d really appreciate it if Hanzo would pay a little more attention to some incredibly needy parts of his anatomy right this moment.

Smiling, Hanzo nuzzles at the bite, which is little more than an angry red crescent of teeth marks against Jesse’s hip bone. He gets the feeling he’s gonna be sporting a lot more of those before the morning is through.

And he’s perfectly okay with that.

“Not to rush things along but do y’think you could…?” Jesse shifts uncomfortably under Hanzo, spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate the man between them.

Hanzo laughs, rough and low, “Getting impatient, are we?”

“I’ve got an incredibly attractive man between my legs right now,” Jesse replies. “I think I can be forgiven for not taking it slow.”

“We have all morning,” Hanzo murmurs, trailing his lips down along Jesse’s hips. And he has Jesse squirming and moaning when he presses a soft, lingering kiss against the base of his cock. “I have had centuries to perfect my patience; I can draw this out.”

“Not all of us have had that time,” Jesse bites back. He wiggles under Hanzo, “C’mon, love, please? I’m begging you here.”

“Begging already? But we have hardly started…”

“Shit, Hanzo. You could throw me down right now and fuck me through the mattress, I’d still be wanting more. C’mon, please?”

“Is that a challenge?”

Jesse blinks, “What? To fuck me into the mattress?”

A smirk blossoms, slow and nearly sinister on Hanzo’s face, “I believe that is. I will have you, Jesse. You need not worry about that.”

There are a couple of perks to being in love with a vampire. Jesse’s familiar with a good number of them.

He hadn’t expected the whole no gag reflex thing.

Because Hanzo swallows his dick down to the base and Jesse curses up a storm, his fingers twisting and tearing holes in the sheets. The chill of Hanzo’s mouth does nothing but _heighten_ the sensation, and Jesse’s gotta fight back the urge to thrust into that tight, wet mouth of his. But _shit_ , he hadn’t expected this.

He’s seeing stars and Hanzo’s barely started. Damn, he hadn’t thought he was this easy. Maybe it’s just cause it’s been so long? He can’t remember the last time he had sex.

Whatever the case, it takes every last shred of Jesse’s self-control not to cum right then, straight down Hanzo’s throat. It gets worse when he pulls back, tongue cupping the underside of his dick and _shit_ , the man sucks dick like a god damn pro. Jesse’s pretty sure that his rusty skills are being put to shame.

“ _Fuck_ , Hanzo,” Jesse pants. “K-keep that up and I’m not gonna last…”

Peering up at him through the long sweep of his bangs, Hanzo gives him a look of that clearly says _and?_

“Shit, don’t make me cum like this. I wanna have you inside me when I do.”

Hanzo’s deliberately slow as he pulls up and off Jesse’s dick, paying special attention to the head and there’s stars bursting behind his eyes yet again as he does.

He’s an absolute wreck. Sweat beads on his skin, making the sheets stick to his skin as he writhes against them. His dick’s throbbing painfully with a release that he’s purposefully denying himself because he just _really_ wants Hanzo. Even though he knows it’s going to be a lost cause the second he’s got Hanzo inside him.

“That is what you desire?” Hanzo asks, voice rough and husky from deep-throating Jesse. “You want me to take you?”

He hooks shaking legs around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him close and pressing him up against him. Jesse grins and nods, “C’mon, love, I know you want to and here I am, practically _begging_ you to...”

“How could I deny you this? I would be a fool to reject someone so willing,” Hanzo leans in, kissing Jesse.

Jesse doesn’t mind at all that he can taste himself faintly on Hanzo’s tongue.

He catches Hanzo’s lower lip between his teeth as he pulls away, grinning up at him, “You ready?”

“Are you?” Hanzo replies, eyebrow quirking up. “After all, you are the one who will be taking it, so to speak.”

“Don’t worry about me; it’s not my first time.” Though the butterflies that have taken up residence in his stomach would beg to differ on that count.

Even though he’s grown used to the way that Hanzo moves, it sets a heat burning low in his belly and an ache in his chest when Hanzo pulls away from him and darts across the room to his discarded clothes. He’s back, of course, before Jesse could miss him too much, pressing close and the contrast of Jesse’s heat and Hanzo’s chill is more than enough to have Jesse burning _hotter_.

He wonders, absently, how it feels to Hanzo, to be pressed up against someone so warm they might just catch fire.

Hanzo drops the oil on the bed beside them, instead burying his face in Jesse’s neck and breathing deeply. His hands drag down Jesse’s sides, stilling his twitching hips with a firm grip.

And Jesse’s not above continuing to wiggle till the pressure turns bruising. He’s going to be feeling this for _days_ and that’s just the way he wants it.

“You, my love, are incorrigible,” Hanzo says, smiling against the skin of Jesse’s neck. He bites down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a deepening bruise that will be particularly spectacular.

Not one that Jesse can easily hide with the collar of his jacket.

“Now that’s not fair, darling,” he pouts. “I can’t leave marks on you.”

“But you have,” Hanzo smiles. He draws back, taking one of Jesse’s hands and pressing it to his chest above his sluggish heart. “Right here where it matters most. I never thought I would feel so alive again, but you have made it so.”

He is absolutely not going to tear up, “C’mon now, you’re gonna make a man cry.”

“It is the truth, though.”

Hanzo raises his hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently and it makes Jesse shiver. Especially when it’s followed up with the nip of fangs against the skin.

“You’re getting sentimental in your old age, Hanzo,” he jokes.

Hanzo’s eyebrows twitch up, “Am I now?”

“Maybe just a little. It’s incredibly attractive, though.”

“Then I will take it as a compliment and not be insulted that you think I’m _old_.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Jesse whines, reaching up to grab Hanzo’s shoulders. “Don’t take it personally; I wasn’t being serious.”

Hanzo kisses the tip of his nose, “I know.”

“Now you’re just being an ass. And here I was, about to let you take me and everything.”

“You have changed your mind?” And there’s that hint of sadness in Hanzo’s voice that Jesse absolutely hates.

“‘Course not. I was just kidding around.” Jesse frowns, dragging Hanzo close and kissing him softly, “I’d never change my mind about you; I’m in this for the long haul. Long as you’ll have me.”

“Always,” Hanzo replies, solemnly.

The two of them stay like that, foreheads pressed together and sharing in each other’s breath, before the burn in Jesse’s gut becomes too intense for him to ignore any longer.

He shifts, a little uncomfortably, “Y’know, you could do something ‘bout my little problem.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh, “I suppose I should, considering that I’m responsible for it.”

With rough, callused hands from the centuries of archery, Hanzo’s hands trail lower to Jesse’s much neglected cock and give it a nice, long stroke. His thumb rubs across the head, his other hand gently nudging Jesse’s thighs a little bit wider.

“Don’t worry ‘bout my discomfort,” Jesse says. “Haven’t done this in a _long_ time.”

“I know.”

“‘Course you’d know,” Jesse mutters. “You’d be able to smell it, wouldn’t you?”

Cracking open the oil – that Jesse missed him grabbing – Hanzo rubs it between his fingers, “Yes. And I likely would have been driven towards… unsavory action to whomever had touched you. My possessive instincts are not my best quality, I will admit.”

Jesse shivers, “Okay, maybe not. But I gotta admit that the thought of you getting all hot and bothered about me sleeping with someone not you is kinda appealing.”

“You are a strange man, Jesse.”

He hisses at the push of the first finger. Yeah, he’s definitely out of practice because it’s more than a little bit uncomfortable. It takes him a little longer to adjust than he thought, but he bites his lip and deals with it.

Hanzo waits till he’s stopped trembling before pressing in another finger, curling them until Jesse’s seeing stars again.

“Right there!”

He’s gotta remember not to use his mechanical arm, reaching his flesh one down to join Hanzo’s around his dick. He circles his fingers around the base of it, gripping tightly to ward off the orgasm he can feel building inside of him. _Not yet_.

“Jesse–”

“Told you, I don’t wanna cum till you’re in me.”

Though Hanzo hesitates, he nods. His fingers continue stretching him and, slowly, the feeling becomes less uncomfortable and more pleasurable – especially since Hanzo’s found that special little place inside him that makes the entire act so damn good.

He gasps, “You keep doing that, I’m not gonna last.”

“Perhaps I’m testing your endurance,” Hanzo teases, adding a third finger. “But that I could make you come undone with my fingers alone… that is rather… intoxicating.”

“Later,” Jesse mutters. “You can tease me till I cry for all I care, just – please Hanzo? I dunno if I can last much longer. C’mon, I’m ready.”

Hanzo frowns, “You are certain?”

Nodding, Jesse grabs frantically at his shoulders, “Don’t tell me you don’t wanna know how I feel.”

In one of those formerly disconcerting moves, Hanzo’s leaning above him, one hand cupping Jesse’s thigh and hitching it up so he’s spread wide open and vulnerable and it makes Jesse shiver with want and a need that he knows well. Hanzo’s eyes are only a thin ring of amber around the pitch black of his pupil; his cock pushes against Jesse’s slick opening.

It’s not enough.

Jesse hitches his hips upward, pushing it a little bit. He _needs_ this now; it’s become almost overwhelming, how much he absolutely needs Hanzo to just thrust into him. _Take him_. He feels like he’s on fire and the only thing that can quench it is _Hanzo_.

With a shudder, Hanzo pushes forward, “I have wanted you since I first saw you.”

“ _Shit_. Don’t go saying shit like that now,” Jesse grits his teeth, hand flying back to fist around his cock.

“It’s the truth,” Hanzo replies, voice rough. “I may not have known then the extent of that want, but I did. And now, you’re _mine_.”

With a strangled noise, Jesse makes a high keening sound that he didn’t even think himself capable of, and spills himself over his hand and stomach.

He’s panting heavily as he comes down from the high, nerves still firing all at once because _Hanzo_ is inside of him and it’s nearly enough to send him spiraling again.

Though he’s shaking like a wildflower in the wind, Jesse hooks his ankles together at the small of Hanzo’s back. He’s not letting him get away; not yet.

“C’mon now, your turn.”

Absolutely _nothing_ compares to getting fucked by a vampire.

Jesse’s certain that he’s gonna be bruised and sore for the next few days, probably not even gonna be able to leave the damn bed without collapsing. Because Hanzo takes fucking to the next level, and Jesse knows with absolute clarity before another orgasm crashes into him, that _nothing_ is ever gonna be as good as this.

Vampires really do ruin you for everyone.

Three orgasms later, and Jesse’s lost the ability to think and talk coherently. He just clings to Hanzo, sweat and cum making everything sticky and slick until he feels the vampire shudder, his thrusts becoming erratic, and then –

It’s cold. Jesse knew it would be and it makes him whimper and pull Hanzo closer – wanting _more_. He clings to Hanzo with trembling, weak limbs as he shudders through his own climax, Jesse’s name a muffled groan into the nape of his neck.

Hanzo, at least, has the wherewithal not to collapse right on top of Jesse. He rolls off of him and Jesse whimpers at the loss of him inside and immediately rolls over, cuddling close.

His legs feel like jelly and there’s an ache inside of him that’s going to be there for a while, but he doesn’t care. Rather, he nuzzles into Hanzo’s neck, making a little contented noise deep in his throat.

God, but he’s exhausted.

Stroking his back, Hanzo murmurs into his hair, “Rest, Jesse. You have earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 3266 words
> 
> Written to what is probably the least appropriate music – otherwise known as, I spent the writing of this blasting Celine Dion as loud as my laptop's speakers would let me.
> 
> Anyway, I've actually had the start of this particular fic sitting in my folder for the series for quite some time. And by that, I mean it's been sitting there since I wrote the fic that started everything. I'd originally intended to post this shortly thereafter, but, well, I kinda lost the inspiration for it and while I kept coming back to it, I could never figure out what I wanted to do with it. There have been quite a few rewrites before I finally sat my little ass down and made myself finally finish it.
> 
> I figured a good way to come back to this series would be porn, so there you have it. An actual, proper sex scene written by yours truly. Please enjoy.


End file.
